


Light in the Dark

by GarnetSeren



Series: Light in the Dark [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis needs a hug, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Spoilers for Chapter Nine, Unrequited Crush, cuddle puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: You'd had enough. Night after night... for three damn nights, you lay awake... listening. Listening to the soft sobs and shuddered breathes, to the telltale sounds of grief and nightmares, but tonight... enough was enough. Ignis was hurting, but too proud to admit it to anyone. Gladio wanted to help, but didn't know how. So it was up to you, and you swore to the six you wouldn't let him down.***Inspired by the Episode Ignis trailer. Written from each person's PoV, one chapter each***





	1. Chapter 1

Your eyes snapped opened, as your ears strained to hear the noise that woke you. Seconds ticked by on the bedside clock, whilst your eyes adjusted to the inky darkness. Faint street light filtered through the room's velvet curtains, and the arm around your waist tightened slightly, pulling your back flush against the muscular chest behind you.

You smiled slightly, as Gladio's warm breath ghosted across the shell of your ear, before his pleasantly scratchy beard rubbed against your skin; as he buried his face in the crook of your neck.

Sleepily, you figured it must have been your behemoth of a boyfriend turning over in the ridiculous small bed, that had woken you. And sighing softly, your settled more comfortably into the downy pillow, pulling the soft cotton sheet a little higher to stave off the late night chill.

 _Then_ you heard it.

A soft muffled noise; a quiet shaky breath that was barely audible. Blinking awake, you held your breath, trying to be certain of what you heard. Sure enough, there was another tiny hiccup of breath, and the sound of someone pressing themselves into a pillow.

As silently as you could, you let out a bone-weary sigh. It was the third night in a row that the sound of someone crying had woken you. The first night Gladio had woken too, holding you tightly when you'd tried to get up to investigate. The next morning he'd explained that Ignis would never forgive himself, if he thought his grief was disturbing anybody else.

You'd been dubious, but eventually agreed let it go... he _had_ know Iggy longer than you had, after all.

The second night, your boyfriend had drank enough whiskey to knock out half the Crownsguard, and slept through the whole ordeal. _You_ had not. You'd led awake, tears streaming down your own cheeks, as you heard Ignis trying to muffle his crying into a pillow.

The next morning when Prompto had asked about your puffy eyes, you'd lied and blamed an imaginary dust allergy; and since more than half of Altissia was in shambles, with centuries' old buildings now crumbling to ruins, no one could argue with your excuse. Still, you'd seen the sad smile Gladio had given you, and the faint blush on Ignis' cheeks, but nothing more had been said.

So this was the third night you'd been woken to the sound of crying, but you didn't blame Ignis one bit. What you hated was that he was only feet away, crying alone, because he was too damn stubborn and proud to admit something was wrong.

During the day, he put on a calm front; insisting that everything was fine, and that whilst his situation seemed a little daunting, he was handling it fine. Which was maddening, because for crying out loud, only three days ago he'd lost his sight. Something he still wouldn't give any details about, but no one was callous enough to push the issue; the guys insisting he'd talk when he was ready.

Even you'd thought Ignis would speak about it when he needed to, but after three nights of listening to him quietly cry himself to sleep, you thought the man would take it to the grave with him... and it broke your heart.

You knew it was tearing Gladio and Prompto up as well. Damn, it'd probably even worry Noctis, if the prince ever deigned to wake up from his coma... but no one was _doing_ anything about it.

As far as you were concerned, three nights meant enough was enough. So as quietly and as gently as you could, you shimmied out of Gladio's hold; turning to place a light kiss on his mop of brown hair, before you cautiously stood up, and pushed your sleep rumpled hair out of your face.

Thankfully, you'd taken to sleeping in shorts and a tank top, ever since you and Gladio had been sharing a room with Ignis... unlike your boyfriend, who still insisted on sleeping naked, not that it surprised you. Since you honestly expected he'd be doing it, whether Ignis had lost his sight or not. But that didn't mean _you_ wouldn't respect your friend's preference for decorum, a little better than that.

Another good thing was, despite being housed in one of Altissia's oldest hotels, the floors didn't creak; so you managed to silently pad over barefoot to Ignis', without alerting Gladio.

Once you reached the side of the bed, you very slowly rested your hand on Ignis' shoulder. He tensed immediately, and you held your breath, waiting for some further response.

You knew he would know it was you; no one could mistake your hands for Gladio's after all... despite the numerous callouses from handling your twin daggers, yours were laughably dainty compared to your boyfriend's. But you still didn't know what Ignis' reaction would be.

There was a bonus to being the only woman in the small group; the guys did open up to you more than each other, but you'd only really known Ignis a short time. A year wasn't that long to be acquainted with someone, not really.

So you waited, butterflies building in your stomach, whilst you anticipated Ignis' reaction. But eventually, after what felt like hours, but was probably seconds, Ignis lifted his face from his pillow and pushed himself into a seated position. Not much could be seen in the meager lighting; there was barely enough to see the splotches of dark, against Ignis' normally pale skin, that marked where his new burns and scars were.

Still, the sight made you gut twist and heart lurch. From the moment you'd seen his bandaged face three days ago, you'd wanted nothing more than to give the man a hug... but Ignis wasn't exactly a tactile person. Which was totally fine, or so you thought, until you'd seen what was under the bandages yesterday. 

You'd wanted to pull him into your arms and never let go; let him know someone was there, and would take care of _him_ for a change. But you didn't, you hated yourself for it, but you didn't. Instead, opting to respecting Ignis' personal space, and listening to Gladio's advice... you regretted it. 

“I'm sorry to have woke you,” Ignis whispered. “I didn't intend to be so inconsiderate.”

Your lip gave an involuntary twitch in annoyance. Enough was definitely enough. So slowly, broadcasting your movements as much as you physically could, you perched on the edge of his bed. Unsurprisingly, Ignis tensed again, but you didn't let that deter you. You might not know what happened to him during the battle; too busy fending off your own hoard of magitech troopers, but there were telltale signs that let you know his injury wasn't an accident.

From the way Ignis now flinched at physical contact, the fact his breath sped up if someone was behind him, the way he backed away from any source of heat, or the fact he refused for anyone to see him topless... sure, Ignis had always preferred being 'presentable', but there was a stark difference between being modest, and obvious fear of anyone seeing him undressed.

Of course you worried about what he was hiding under his long sleeve shirts, but it made you even more concerned for the daemons in his head.

“Iggy,” you soothed, quietly. “I'm going to touch you, okay?”

It seemed it was Ignis' turn to hold his breath; the tension almost rolling off him, as you moved your fingertips to hover over his hand, that rested between you. As lightly as you could, you traced gentle lines up and down each of his fingers, before slowly moving up to his wrist.

Ignis swallowed audibly, so you took the time to draw circles on his skin until his breathing calmed again, before continuing to stroke up his arm.

At his elbow, you decided to switch fingertips for the palm of your hand; worrying the former would seem too... sexual you supposed. Especially since it was a move you pulled on Gladio constantly, whenever you were in the mood, but were surrounded by company.

So using your palm, you carefully ran your hand up to his shoulder, taking a moment to gently squeeze the tense muscles.

Throughout it all, the pair of you remained silent; you intently watching Ignis' face for any signs of distress, whilst his unseeing eyes gazed through you. There were many reactions you had pictured, but what you hadn't expected was for Ignis to suddenly reach up to your face, his fingertips cautiously searching, before he surprisingly cupped your cheek... his hand shook as he touched you, and the way he quietly sobbed your name, had tears pricking your eyes.

“I got you, Iggy,” you whispered, hoarsely.

A matter of seconds later, he was in your arms, clutching the back of your tank top with his face buried in the crook of your neck. You could feel the wetness of Ignis' tears on your skin, and you held him as tight as you dared.

Gently, you rocked him as he cried, humming a half forgotten lullaby, but never once telling him to hush... Ignis kept too much of himself locked away as it was, the man needed release, and to remember there was nothing wrong with being vulnerable.

You wanted him to remember he had friends desperate to be there for him; you'd be there whenever he needed, as would Gladio and Prompto... there were doubts about Noctis, since as pleasant as he could be, the prince-come-king was one of the most self-absorbed people you knew. But that didn't matter right now, all that did, was the man in your arms; who's breathes came as hot pants against your neck, as he tried to muffle his grief.

“Forgive me,” Ignis mumbled.

Without thinking, you place a soft kiss on his temple, only realising your action once he stilled. You cursed silently, hoping you hadn't overstepped some unknown boundary, until you felt him lightly kiss your jaw.

The sensation was barely there, cautious and hesitant, as if Ignis wasn't sure he was allowed to do it. For a split second, you wondered how much physical affection the man had known in his life. Of course you'd heard about his upbringing; and being raised to be someone's full time caretaker, didn't seem like it would provide a warm and loving environment.

An idea struck you then, and barely suppressing a smile, you launched your attack without warning... peppering his hairline with feather light kisses, a move you'd pulled on Prompto a few times during your travels, and always left the blonde giggling and in a much better mood.

Thankfully, it seemed to have a similar affect on Ignis, and you soon heard him huff out a breath of laughter against your skin. The grip he had on you also seemed less fraught; more an actual hug, than holding a life line, and the realisation had you smiling into his ruffled hair.

In the distance, you could hear a clock bell strike three.

“We should really get some sleep,” you murmured.

You felt more than heard Ignis sigh, as he let go of you... you weren't entirely certain, but he seemed reluctant to do so. He turned his head to the side, and though it was too dark to tell, you got the impression he was blushing.

You could certainly understand Ignis reluctance to go to sleep, since you were positive you'd heard him having nightmares before; but this seemed to be something more. Tilting your head to the side, you studied the man in front of you, before shrugging... it didn't hurt of offer, right?

“Budge up...” you whispered.

Ignis frowned, as he quietly asked: “Pardon?”

“Look... sorry to be blunt, but it's stupid o'clock in the morning,” you smiled. “You don't seem to want to sleep alone, _I_ don't want you to sleep alone, and just because I'm use to sharing a bed with Gladio, doesn't mean I relish the thought of falling on the floor if I move slightly. So... budge up.”

It obviously took a moment for your words to sink in, because even in the faint light, you could see the exact moment realisation struck. You hadn't though Ignis could even look bashful, and it was down right adorable.

But slowly, he shuffled backwards; giving you enough room to fully slip onto the bed, pulling the thin sheet over your legs as you did. Ignis was starting to look nervous. There wasn't enough room for either of you to lie on your front or back, and you guessed he was starting to freak out at the thought of you lying behind him. So gently, you reached for his hand, lightly stroking his fingertips to get his attention.

“Just lie facing me,” you murmured.

“Are you... sure?”

Smiling, you shimmied yourself comfortable, before coaxing Ignis to lie down with you. It took a few moments, but eventually the pair of you were sorted... legs slightly intertwined, one of his arms under the pillow, whilst the other draped over your waist. One of your hands came to rest lightly on his chest, and the other cupped his face... you'd have preferred to outright hold him, but doubted Ignis could handle you touching his back right now.

It wasn't the most comfortable position you'd ever tried to sleep in; months of having Gladio: the human hot water bottle, as a bed partner had spoiled you. But it was good enough. Without thinking, you began to toy with the little onyx skull pendant that hung around his neck; a gift you and Gladio had picked out for Ignis' last birthday, and he wore daily. 

“Thank you,” Ignis whispered. “I just hope Gladio won't mind.”

You chuckled quietly. “He'd have beaten me to it, if he thought you'd let him.”

“What do you...”

This close, you could make out the look of surprise, that flashed across his scarred but handsome face.

Unable to help yourself, you kissed the tip of his nose, before shuffling a little closer. The hand that had been cupping Ignis' cheek, now curled around his shoulder, and his chin rested on top of your unruly hair... because to be honest, morning breath was never a good thing to wake up to, no matter how pleasant the company.

You hadn't expected him to shift until both his arms were securely wrapped around you, and smiling, you breathed in the scent of his aftershave, that still clung to the t-shirt he'd worn to bed.

“Shhh...” you soothed, quietly. “Sleep now, think later.”


	2. Chapter 2

Her scent filled Gladio's lungs as he breathed in the morning air, though he frowned upon realising she wasn't in his arms. For a moment he figured she must have slipped away to the bathroom, until his hand met the _cold_ sheets where she should have been lying.

The last of the grogginess left his sleep addled brain with the realisation, and his eyes shot open.

It wasn't like her to leave the bed without at least a good morning kiss, and Gladio had never slept through a single one of them; wanting to savour every moment he could with the woman he loved. So her absence had him worried, despite knowing she could handle herself... she was just as skilled with her twin daggers as Iggy was, and wasn't _that_ a turn on.

But that was his mind running to places it shouldn't, especially with how things were now. So Gladio pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

However, he was still worried about her; even if he logically knew she was probably only out getting breakfast, or running some other mundane errand... with everything that had happened to their group, Gladio knew he wouldn't rest easy until he _knew_ she was alright.

So as quietly as he could, lest he wake up their room mate, Gladio stretched his muscular arms above his head; trying not to sigh too loudly, as the joints popped pleasantly. He swung his bare legs over the side of the bed then, the cotton sheet pooling in his naked lap.

What he saw in front of him, stopped him in his tracks.

 _There_ she was, held tightly to Ignis' chest; a sight that made Gladio's stomach lurch in peculiar ways, ones that had nothing to do with jealousy.

They looked _good_ together, two stunningly beautiful people, and his mouth practically watered at the sight... yes, Gladio had a _slight_ crush on his best friend, and his girlfriend knew about it... so what? She had her own crush on Iggy, and at one time they'd considered approaching their friend about it.

But that was before...

Before Insomnia fell, before coming to Altissia, before Ignis lost his sight. A tragedy that was only three days in the making; time that Gladio had never seen his friend let down his guard, at least not until he saw Iggy in her arms.

For the first time in three days, the man looked at peace; and unable to help himself, Gladio grabbed his mobile from the bedside table, and snapped a quick photo. Of course, that was the exact moment his girlfriend woke up.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, a sleepy smile pulling at her full lips, as she pushed her adorably unruly bed-hair out of her face. Without much effort, she shimmied out of Ignis' hold and nearly made it out of bed, until the man gave a soft noise of protest.

It looked so natural, when she bent to place a kiss on Iggy's forehead, and gently stroked his ruffled hair. Just watching her made Gladio's heart swelled with pride.

How he'd lucked out to snag such a wonderfully kind and loving person, he'd never know. The fact she was a stunner with a body that drove him crazy, was a just a fantastic bonus... not to mention her wicked sense of humour, or the fact that she just _got_ him. Which was why Gladio had admitted his other crush in the first place.

“Hey sleepyhead,” she murmured to Ignis. “Want me to grab you some breakfast? My stomach isn't going to let me wait any longer.”

Gladio had thought the other man was still asleep, until he hear Iggy say: “Are you certain it isn't a bother?”

His mouth hung open in honest shock. Ignis actually accepting help was... well, unheard of. He'd been notoriously stubborn before hand, and after the incident three days ago, he'd been impossible. Constantly insisting he was alright, despite having recently lost his sight... something Gladio had known was a long standing fear of his friend.

So witnessing Ignis agreeing to the offer was literally mind blowing, and confirmed that his girlfriend was just _that_ amazing.

“Seriously, my stomach is going to try eat itself in a moment, and we both know Gladio wont say no to breakfast in bed.” She paused to throw him a wink over her shoulder. “So it's no problem grabbing an extra plate for you.”

“If you are certain?” Ignis checked.

Her answering laugh was musical. “Bagel, cream cheese with a mug of Ebony, black,” she recited, before turning to Gladio. “Morning, sleeping beauty. Scrambled eggs, toast and a side of bacon if they have any left?”

He hummed his agreement... she knew him so well.

“A good morning kiss sounds even better, gorgeous.”

Rolling her eyes, she move to give him a chaste peck on the lips... damn morning breath... before swiping his sweatpants up from where he'd discarded them on the floor the previous night. Enraptured, Gladio watched as she pulled them on, still amazed how she made _adding_ clothes into something sexy.

“Love it when you wear my stuff,” he grinned, appreciatively.

“I know,” she replied, glibly. “Back in a few.”

And with that she bounded out the door; more cheerful then most people managed so early in the morning. Gladio's gaze lingered after her for a few moments more, smiling a little dopily, before he turn his attention back to Ignis.

The man's vicious scars were starkly visible in the dim morning light, mostly because he hadn't reached for the tinted glasses yet; Gladio's heart lurched at the sight.

Ignis was still as stunning as ever, but it hurt to know he'd never see those beautiful sea green eyes again. One sealed shut with burns, the other turned a milk white.

Biting back a sad sigh, Gladio's gaze ran over the rest of his friend. Ignis sat hunched on the bed, his legs still covered by the white sheet, and his hands pillowed in his lap... worrying the cotton material between his elegant fingers. Gladio frowned, Ignis never fidgeted.

The grey t-shirt Iggy wore hid his torso, but angry mottled bruises could be seen peeking out from the collar and right sleeve. Gladio's eyes travelled higher, and he half smiled at the sight of Ignis uncharacteristically unstyled hair. The ash brown tresses were ruffled from sleep, falling adorably into his face, and Gladio's fingers twitched with the urge to gently push them back for him.

He'd never caught Ignis 'unpolished' before, not without dier need; and as heartbreaking as the reason behind it was, it was a sight Gladio was starting to cherish... it meant his guard was down, if only for a moment.

“I am sorry,” Ignis murmured, rousing Gladio from this thoughts.

“What for?” he asked, genuinely confused.

“It was... I was... inappropriate last night.”

Gladio shook his head, regardless that the other couldn't see. “Iggy, if you'd been inappropriate, I doubt you'd still be in one piece.”

“Regardless, I shouldn't have...”

“Needed someone?” he snapped.

Unable to help himself, Gladio sighed as he bent down to grab his boxers and crumbled tank top from the floor. He felt shitty for loosing his cool... he wasn't angry with Ignis, just frustrated. He wanted to help him, but the other man was just too damn stubborn.

The fact his girlfriend had been given a chance to comfort Iggy last night, was a small miracle, and Gladio was both proud and thankful of her. She was the light in all this darkness that they obviously _both_ needed; if only Ignis would stop being an idiot about it... accepting help, especially from the people that loved you, was not a weakness.

Shaking his head again, Gladio pulled on his rumpled clothing, before crossing the room to a dejected looking Ignis. Carefully, he sat on the edge of the bed, leaving enough room so Iggy wouldn't feel trapped... he might not know what had happened three days again, but he certainly had his suspicions. So he was particularly mindful, when he reached out to gently lay his hand on his friend's shoulder.

“Iggy, it's okay to accept help, there's no shame in it,” he told him. “We _want_ to support you, both of us, and Prompto. We're your friends, and we'll always be here for you. You always look after us, and we want to return the favour, but we can't unless you let us.”

“I will not be a burden,” Ignis argued.

“Seriously?!” Gladio asked, a little annoyed. “That's what you got from what I just said?!”

“I am all too aware that my affliction is encumbering the three of you,” he rebuffed, shrugging off his hand. “And I do not wish to impede his Highness' progress further, by needing to be mollycoddled.”

“Six help me!” Gladio muttered, angrily. “Ignis! Would you actually listen to me, for once! We all know you're independent, and we all know you're used to be the one people rely on, but you have friends... people who love you, who want to help. Prompto's like a puppy, falling over himself to try fetch anything you need. I'd give my sword arm if you'd let me return the favour of giving you a hand, you've helped me out enough times when I've been injured. And for Sixes sake, last night...”

“She left your arms to comfort me, because I couldn't get my act together. I am well aware,” Ignis replied, tersely.

“Are you kidding me?! For the smartest man I know, you really are an idiot at times,” Gladio sighed. “She did it because she loves you, not because she felt sorry for you. The Six themselves couldn't make her move if she didn't want to! You slept well, didn't you?”

It was Ignis' turn to sigh. “That is besides the point. It was improper.”

“Why?” he asked, gentler than before. “If having her near helped you sleep for once...”

Gladio trailed off as she re-entered the room, standing to take the overladen tray from her hands as soon as possible. He grinned as he took in the myriad of dishes; Ignis' bagel, toasted _just_ the way he liked, with cream cheese spread not too thin but not too thick.

His own doorstop toast, laden with fluffy eggs and streaky bacon. A bowl of jewel like fresh berries for her, with a drizzle of syrup over the top. A steaming mug of Ebony; not a splash of milk in sight. A glass of orange juice, a bottle of chilled water... there was even a glass of apple juice, a chocolate croissant and a pot of unopened yogurt. Gladio's stomach roiled at the latter.

“You don't even like that flavour,” he grimaced.

“But Prom does,” she argued. “It's his favourite, and the last one there. Thought I'd nab it for him, before anyone else got it, and one of those sickly pastries he adores.”

“I would hazard a guess, that no one but Prompto would endure the taste of kettier ginger and aegir root, first thing in the morning,” Ignis retorted.

“I wouldn't bet against you, Iggy,” she replied, brightly. “So, what are we talking about?”

“Nothing of consequence...” Ignis started.

“Sleeping arrangements,” Gladio interrupted, bluntly. “Iggy slept well last night.”

Ignis cleared his throat, seeming embarrassed. Rolling his eyes, Gladio set the full tray on the bedside table, before taking his place back on Ignis' bed. He grinned appreciatively, as his girlfriend perched on his knee; and when she draped an arm around his shoulder, Gladio couldn't help winding his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

She was wonderful, amazing, and he couldn't think of what he'd done to deserve to be so lucky. She made everything better.

“You did?! I'm so glad,” she beamed, enthusiastically. “We could cuddle again tonight, if you want?”

Ignis started to blush. “I...ah, I wouldn't want to impose.”

Gladio chuckled. “Already told you, Iggy... if it helps you sleep...”

“We could always push the beds together,” she interjected, completely unabashed. “If we move the bedside table, there'd be plenty of room.”

Grinning, Gladio eyed her smiling face, only slightly suspicious... he knew she _knew_ of his feelings for Ignis, after all. The fact that she wasn't only okay with that, but had been encouraging him for a while... yeah, Gladio knew she was a keeper.

But that was besides the point.

Her suggestion genuinely had serious merit; he could be on had if needed, would feel like he was actually providing some support, and wouldn't risk feeling left out or jealous, if her helping Ignis sleep became a long term arrangement... _if_ Iggy went for it, but Gladio had his doubts.

Their friend had returned from the fight with Leviathan with some serious issues, and not just his newly inflicted blindness. Ignis had always been more reserved than the rest of them, but he now seemed to outright avoid contact with other people, much to his own detriment. If Gladio hadn't woken up to see his best friend in his girlfriend's arms, he'd have seriously thought Ignis was scared to be touched.

He honestly doubted the man would want to share a bed with both them, especially since he'd become so sensitive to anyone being behind him... which seriously worried Gladio; there were _many_ implications there, but he knew Ifirit's Realm would freeze over, before Ignis spoke about what had happened. It appeared his amazing girlfriend had similar thoughts, because she was suddenly saying:

“It'd be fun, like a sleep over... with the added bonus of me being sandwiched between two sexy men, and what woman could say no to that.”

Gladio barely managed to contain his laughter, when Ignis spluttered; the man's blush turning crimson. Considering how long they'd all been travelling together, it was always amusing when she caught the others off guard... Prompto and Noctis were normally then ones to fall pray, but seeing Ignis so adorably flustered was certainly a highlight.

“If... if you are certain,” the man finally managed.

Gladio's grinned widened. “Already told you, Iggy. Not even the Six themselves...”


	3. Chapter 3

When night finally fell... or more precisely, when he couldn't stifle his yawns any longer... Ignis made his faltering way to the bedroom he was currently sharing.

Gladio was still downstairs in the bar with Prompto, but as he let himself in the room, Ignis could hear the sound of the shower running. He knew who was in there, and couldn't help the blush he could feel creeping up his neck, as his mind wondered what she would look... feel like... under the shower spray.

But that was improper. Just because he'd had a crush on her, since the moment they'd met, was no excuse. A crush that had taken him quite by surprise, since he'd been harbouring secret feelings for his best friend, for the better part of five years. Not that Ignis had ever dreamt of saying anything, because Gladio was obviously into women, and the woman he was now with... well.

Ignis thought his friend would be an idiot not to marry her; they were perfect for each other, and seeing them together had always made his heart race a little faster.

Now though, with his world plunged into darkness, Ignis could only hear them. He'd gone to bed each night, listening to them getting comfortable together on the other one. He'd heard her soft giggles, as she tried to find space on the too small mattress; and Gladio's contented sigh, when she was presumably settled into his arms.

As happy as Ignis was for both of them, it had hurt to hear, and he'd longed for one of them... both of them... to hold him; to chase away the memories of what had happened.

So each night, once he was certain they were asleep, Ignis had allowed himself to cry. Feeling lost and alone, frightened and overwhelmed, pining for the two people he could never have. He'd never realised you could fall for two people, and hadn't realised love could hurt so much. It reached the point that Ignid wasn't sure if he was grieving for his sight, for the life he'd had before, or for a relationship he knew would never happen.

But she'd come to him last night, actually left Gladio's arms to comfort him, and Ignis still couldn't wrap his head around it.

But she'd felt so good in his arms; he been torn between revelling in the sensation, and cursing that it would only be a one time thing. He'd also been wracked with guilt, worrying what Gladio might think, then was left reeling, when she'd told him the warrior would have taken her place.

Ignis just couldn't wrap his head around it.

The next morning, he'd dreaded facing Gladio, knowing the other man would be angry... because why wouldn't he be? But then to find the only thing his friend was mad about, was not being able to help more. Ignis couldn't understand why that would upset Gladio, rather than his girlfriend leaving their bed for him... which only made the warrior's words from the morning rattle around his head again:

“ _For the smartest man I know, you really are an idiot at times.”_

He'd been so lost in his thoughts, changing into his sleepwear on autopilot, that Ignis hadn't heard the shower switch off, or the bathroom door open. It wasn't until he heard a startle gasp behind him, that Ignis realised what was happening.

Swallowing thickly, Ignis' fingers tightened around the long sleeve t-shirt in his hands. He knew what she was seeing, the knife slashes, whip lashes, and... nail scratches.

The front wasn't much better, with the mottle bruising and the still healing burn marks, but he knew the story his back told.

Ignis' breath hitched, and he stood there, frozen. The state of his face was bad enough, but he'd _never_ wanted his friends to know the whole story. Couldn't bare the thought of them knowing how weak he really was, but it was too late now... _she_ of all people had seen... and she'd at least tell Gladio... and Ignis couldn't stand the thought that the two people he cared for most, would know his greatest failure, his greatest shame.

But then she was by his side. He could feel the heat of her hand, as it hovered over his shoulder, whilst she whispered his name.

“Can I touch you?” she asked.

Unable to speak, Ignis only nodded, bracing himself for her to touch his back. He knew she would be gentle, but the bile was still rising in his throat at the thought. Then to his surprise, she slipped in front of him; gently pulling the now crumpled t-shirt out of his hands, and carefully easing it over his head.

A quiet sob escaped him, as she helped him finish dressing, and Ignis' breath hiccuped again, when she finally snaked her arms around his neck. Of their own volition, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, feeling the soft cotton of her tank top under his palms.

“You're such a Six-damned badass,” she whispered, awed.

Something broke in Ignis at her words, and without thinking, he moved to cup her face and crashed his lips to hers. It was certainly not his finest moment, and as soon as sanity caught up, Ignis hastily pulled away. He was about to murmur an apology, beg her to forgive him if he had to... before _she_ was the one pulling him back down.

Ignis groaned appreciatively, when her tongue swiped at the seam of his lips, and he readily complied. She tasted of peppermint, smelt of mixed berries from her favourite shower gel, and felt divine as he pulled her flush against him; his fingers moving to tangle in her towel dried hair.

How they ended up on the bed, Ignis wasn't sure, but he couldn't help rolling his hips, when her legs wrapped around his thighs. She moaned into his mouth, their kiss frantic, as she rolled her own hips to meet him. Even fully clothed, it was the best feeling Ignis could remember... though he froze, when he heard the door to their room click open.

Ignid swallowed thickly, dreading what was about to happen. What he wasn't expecting was to hear Gladio's rich laughter.

“Do I get a go?”

“Ask Iggy,” she panted, below him.

“Gladio... I'm so sorry,” Ignis began.

With some effort, and a considerable amount of willpower, he managed to push himself away from her. He felt her hands gently stroke down his arms, which felt vaguely reassuring, even if his heart still pounded in his chest. He swallowed thickly, preparing to get off the bed to face Gladio, but only got so far as straddling her legs, before he felt a warm hand cup his face.

“Iggy, can I kiss you?” the warrior asked.

Dazed and surprised, Ignis nodded.

“Not good enough,” Gladio said, patiently. “I'm not going to do anything unless you say it's okay.”

“Yes,” he managed to whisper.

The kiss was nothing like he expected. Ignis had alwayd imagined power and passion from the warrior, but what he got was heart-achingly sweet. A soft press of lips, and the light scratch of Gladio's beard against his skin, as the man gently cradled his face in his large hands. The tenderness made Ignis' breath hitch, and he unexpectedly found his hand held in hers, her thumb lightly stroking over his knuckles, as the warrior slowly pulled away.

“Better get these beds sorted,” Gladio stated, a little breathless.

“Need a hand?” she asked, like nothing had just happened.

“Nah, I got this,” the warrior chuckled.

“I... don't understand,” Ignis murmured, confused.

She lightly kissed his cheek. “ _We_ love you.”

For while, Ignis couldn't think of anything to say, his prized words failing him. So they sat in silence, listening to Gladio move first the bedside table, then push the other single bed to join the one they sat on. All the while, she stroked his hand, not seeming perturbed by the lack of conversation.

Eventually, Ignis heard the warrior grunt and springs groan lightly, as Gladio presumably flopped onto the other bed.

“Wear pants,” she suddenly admonished.

“Boxers,” Gladio grumbled, followed by a rustle of clothing.

“I really don't understand,” Ignis repeated.

“Like she said,” the warrior started. “We love you. We want you.”

Ignis heard her slap Gladio's now bare leg. “He means we want to be with you,” she corrected.

“You... um... really... _both_...”

Words utterly failed him; unable to believe what he was hearing. For a terrible moment, Ignis wondered if it was some soft of joke, or worse... that it was out of pity. Until he heard Gladio say:

“Look, I know it's not great timing, but we've been thinking about telling you for a while.”

“We don't expect anything, Iggy,” she added, comfortingly. “ _If_ you want us, whatever you're willing to give is enough.”

Tears unexpectedly pricked his eyes, overwhelmed with what he was hearing. Gladio's large hand carefully closed around the hand that she wasn't still holding.

“Will you at least sleep on it,” the warrior asked, hesitantly.

“Yes,” he croaked out.

Gladio sighed in relied. “Great, so um... we should, get some rest, yeah?”

“No.” Ignis cleared his thought, self-consciously. “I... I mean the answer... is yes. I want to be with... with... both of you.”

“I'm glad,” she breathed. “But whatever happens, it's at your pace.”

She raised his hand to her lips, and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles, whilst Gladio's large hand moved to cup the back of his neck. Ignis expected to pulled into another kiss, but the warrior's hand merely remained where it was, warm and comforting, before Gladio leant forward to kiss his forehead.

“And remember we're here for you,” the man added, yawning. “But right now, we really should get some rest.”

After some shuffling and wrestling with the covers, the three of them finally found themselves settling down in bed... together.

As she had promised, _their_ girlfriend snuggled between them, and Ignis smiled happily at the thought. Greedily, he wrapped both arms around her, loving the way she curled into him. However, he reached a hand out, seeking Gladio.

Chuckling softly, the warrior carefully rested his own hand on Ignis hip; which meant his arm was slung low over her torso as well. After a fraught moment of consideration, Ignis moved his boyfriend's hand until it rested on his lower back. He swallowed thickly, the touch... even though invited... was still unnerving. But he relaxed, as Gladio simply waited.

“You sure, Iggy?” the warrior whispered.  
  
When Ignis murmured back his assurance, he felt her lightly kiss the underside of his jaw, before Gladio pulled them both closer to him.

It felt natural to press his lips to her forehead, when her hand slowly moved to join Gladio's; resting more on the warrior's fingers than Ignis' back. He smiled contentedly, relaxing more into their comforting hold, his eyelids growing heavy. The last thing he thought, before drifting off to sleep, was perhaps things _would_ work out after all.


End file.
